Maternal Instinct
by Bookworm0485
Summary: On a routine call Sara faces a life changing situtation. Pairings are a suprise.


**Maternal Instinct**

Disclaimer: I have decided to let Grissom do the disclaimer for me. Take it away Gil (clapping): After processing all of the evidence it has been determined that Bookworm0485 does not hold the rights to CSI or its characters. In fact… (Whispers an: I think its time you tune him out and just read the story!)

Chapter 1: Sara's surprise

Sara Sidle was running late. The two main reasons she was late were the 2½ year old who wouldn't sit still long enough for Sara to put her shoes on and 5 month old Brendan, who was now sitting in his carrier cooing happily. "Kaitlyn Nicole, you need to let me put your shoes on," Sara said sternly. After a few more minutes Katie's shoes were on and the three of them were out the door. There were still times that she couldn't that she was married and a mom. She still remembered the day she found Katie when she was only two months old.

Flashback

Since she didn't have to be at the lab for another hour Sara decided to go for a run. She grabbed her keys and walk man and drove over to The Lake Mead Resort campgrounds. After leaving her car, she put the earphones on and started her jog. Halve way through the tent camping area the batteries on her walk man died gotta remember to replace those before my next run so she ran in silence with only her thoughts to entertain her. That fanfic I read yesterday was so funny. Porn names, that's too funny. However, it was definitely better than the fics pairing Gris and I. Total gag fest. Hello! He's old enough to be my father (say it with me now, eww gross). Why someone would want to write let alone read that crap I don't know. I wish they would just stop the madness. (AN: Please remember these are Sara's thoughts not mine, although I am more of a NS shipper than a GS shipper :) Apparently a lot of people think Cath and Gris make a good couple and I think half of the lab would agree. It's funny though I never would have thought of putting Cath and Warrick in a relationship together or for that matter Cath and I! Sara's thoughts were interrupted by loud wails coming from a tent in the camp ground. Just as she was about to go investigate the cries a shadow in the tent moved and the cries lessoned. She finished her jog and went home to get ready for work. As she arrived at the lab she ran into Catherine and Grissom who were coming from an early movie. Grissom went to his office and Sara and Catherine continued on to the locker room. "So how was the date?" she asked. "It was ok. We went and saw **Ocean's 12." **replied Catherine."You mean he actually agreed to see that?" asked Sara. "Oh sure, he actually wanted to see it," answered Catherine. They continued to talk as they walked over to the break room. "What do you mean he wanted to see it?" Sara asked. "Apparently, **Ocean's 11** was on **TBS** last weekend and decided to and I quote "see what the fuss was about". He said he enjoyed it and wanted to see the sequel so that's what we went and saw," replied Catherine. "So how long are you going to hold this one over his head for?" asked Sara. "Until the next time he proves that I'm right and he's wrong _again_," replied Catherine. Their laughter preceded them into the break room where Nick, Warrick, Greg and Grissom waited. Sara and Catherine grabbed coffee and took a seat next to each other on the couch as Grissom began to hand out assignments. "Sara, Nick, and Warrick you've got multiple DBs at the Lake Mead Resort. Cath, Greg you're with me, we've got an armed robbery at the Palm." The team split up, grabbed their gear and headed off to their respective sites. After arriving at the resort Sara, Nick, and Warrick met up with Detective Erin Conroy who pointed in the direction of the bodies and said, "Hi guys, your scene is this way." As they walked she continued to talk. "A jogger reported hearing a loud argument followed by four gunshots. The first officer on the scene found the bodies in a tent near the lake just off the jogging path." "Where's the officer at now?" asked Nick. "He's still by the tent," replied Conroy. The small group reached the tents a few minutes later and was approached by the other officer. "Hello, I'm Officer Combs. If there's anything I can do to help let me know," he said.

**TBC **

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.I am going to be switching back and forth between this story and my other one '_Her first name is Grace_.' I've also been out of town and away from a computer since July 23rd and I didn't get back until August 9th. I didn't write while I was gone which is why I haven't posted in almost two months. That's all for now folks so until my next post, Books.


End file.
